08262014LilySorser
galliardTartarologist GT began pestering theoreticalAcquisitionist TA at 22:30 -- 10:52 GT: Lily touches down lightly outside the coffee shop. She's wearing her usual Dersite regalia, and still sports her wig and goggles, Derse having proven to be a spot the horrorterrorsprite overlooked in its confiscations. 10:55 TA: Sorser sits at a single table near the back of the shop, idelly reviewing some charts that are splayed about the gold-colored table in his usual Derse attire. He munches on a cruller as he does his busy work. Though the little putz may seem clueless, Sorser must admit that he knows his way around an oven. 10:57 GT: Lily quietly enters the shop, and heads over to Sorser's table, looking over his shoulder at the charts until she's noticed. 10:59 TA: Sorser lets out a soft chuckle as he sits there. "You know Miss Mavico, it is impolite to read over someone's shoulder." He grins his usual snakey grin as he looks back at her, "almost as rude as postponing meetings." 11:02 GT: She grins back. "I'll remind my immune system not to be so impolite next time." She sits. "What're you looking at? I couldn't make much sense of it from what I saw." 11:04 TA: He gestures for her to join him at the table, "Numerical values on various aspects of this game we are playing as well as our fellow players. Pedantic stuff really, mostly tedious busywork but it must be analyzed like everything else." 11:07 GT: "It's certainly admirable that you would take on such an affair. Do let me know if I can help. I'm sure you'll need it." She looks up as Deuce approaches. "Coffee, black, and a...raspberry? Yeah, raspberry danish. That sounds good." 11:11 TA: He smirks at that remark, removing a manilla folder from his modus with a quick twirl of the roulette wheel and hands it to Lily. "This is a manuscript of what I have translated into a guide of sorts so far. I would appreciate another set of eyes on it, seeing as you are a master spellchecker after all." 11:11 TA: "Nice googles by the way" he adds with a chuckle. 11:13 GT: "While I'm partial to a good search engine myself, I'm afraid I don't have any of those on me," she says, smiling sweetly. She flips through the folder, examining its contents. 11:16 TA: He nods as Deuce returns with Lily's order, he nods politely and gestures to an empty corner of the table. "Thank you garcon. Fine work as always." He takes a sip of a cappucino that undoubtably has a long, complex, and extremely smarmy name. "I have to admit Miss Mavico, I was actually mildly disappointed when you canceled. Are you feeling better?" 11:18 GT: "I am, thank you for asking. The worst of my symptoms appear to have died down. I have been RIDICULOUSLY hungry lately, though." She chuckles. "Though that might just be me." 11:23 TA: "In either rate I am glad to see you again. It is refreshing taking time out of the doldrums to engage in polite conversation with someone of such obvious refinements." He takes another sip, "If you don't mind me being forthcoming, when did you discover your..." he hesitates for a moment as if trying to come up with a polite way to ask a horribly intrusive question, "...unique lineage." 11:28 GT: She winces slightly. "...A while. I think I was about...12? 13? Probably around then. I'd been living the good life up until then. Aunt Jackie'd been around since, like, FOREVER at that point, sending me letters and presents and stuff like that. I was a pretty happy kid, overall, and had pretty much just assumed I was albino until..." She hesitates. 11:29 TA: He nods politely and takes another sip, "No need to be ashamed Miss Mavico, I will forgo my usual attitude and refuse judgement. Until?" 11:29 GT: She sighs. "Until my hair started falling out." 11:31 GT: "I was kind of terrified, as you can imagine. It was coming off in big chunks and everything. I didn't come out of my room for WEEKS." She smiles faintly. "Then I got a wig in the mail and a letter that explained a whole lot." 11:32 TA: Sorser nearly chokes on his drink, holding a napkin to his mouth and coughing. Oh wait that's not a napkin. Spat-up coffe now stains one of his stat sheets. "I... I see." 11:33 GT: She raises an eyebrow. "What is it?" 11:34 TA: He composes himself, his toothy grin returning. "Nothing, simply drinking too fast." His smile softens a little, "it sounds like a rough experience for you. I apologize." 11:37 GT: "It really was. Things got a whole lot more stressful after that, what with having to hide my parentage and all." She frowns. "I dunno if I ever even told my DAD the whole truth." She grins. "Oh well. Got this kickin' bob once everything was said and done, at least." 11:41 TA: He nods, "it is nice, but I will admit..." he says, trailing off a bit and muttering under his breath "...you are rather exemplary without it." 11:42 GT: She turns abruptly as she's taking her coffee and danish from Deuce, and blushes slightly. "You...you think so?" 11:48 TA: He blinks and coughs "Uh... good ears as well huh?" he says, letting his hoity-toity accent slide a little, before coughing awkwardly and adjusting his glasses. "Women with your particular situation regarding hair are very... what is a good word for it?" He ponders for a second. "Defiant? I find that a good sense of confidence is an admirable trate in a woman." 11:51 GT: She blushes still further, but smiles slightly nonetheless, and reaches up, slowly taking off the wig. "Tada, I guess," she says, giggling nervously. 11:53 TA: Sorser grins again, this time seeming a bit more sincere then ever before. He takes off his glasses and cleans them on his Derse pj's before putting them back on again. "Marvelous. You have nothing to hide Miss Mavico." 11:55 GT: "Heh. I dunno about that." She takes a bite of her danish, grinning. "You look nice when you're smiling genuinely, y'know." 11:56 TA: His cheeks flush a bit green at this, coughing into his notes again. Welp, they're pretty much useless now. "Th..thanks..." he says, adjusting his glasses. 11:59 GT: She smiles. "You're welcome." 12:01 TA: "Um.. so, uh... how do you enjoy Mister Deuce's handywork? It certainly is passable considerin all things and I'm not entirely sure where he's gettin the stuff to make all this fancy crap that he's been whippin up and all." 12:02 TA: Sorser's accent has slipped like a comedian on a pile of peelfruits. 12:05 GT: "It's pretty dang good, I'd say. Then again, my only point of comparison is shitty instant coffee, so." She shrugs. "Also, oh. My. God. I'm sorry, but your accent is literally the cutest? I think that's something that needs to be put out there." 12:07 TA: "What accent?" he says not even realizing what's happened. He blinks a few times and his entire face turns deep, forest green. "Oh shit uh, I mean um, it is exemplary of fine cuisine that.. uh...shit..." 12:08 GT: "You're bright green," she notes amusedly, taking a sip of her coffee. 12:12 TA: He fumbles to smooth himself out, knocking his glasses aside and simultaniously mussing his hair. "Sh..shut up, it aint, you can't prove it I DENY THESE DISINGENUOUS ALLIGATIONS!" 12:16 GT: "Oh my God. Sorser. SORSER. It's OK." She grins. "I already said I thought it was cute!" She gestures to her head. "Besides, if I can deal with having my baldness on display, then you can deal with an accent reversion." 12:16 GT: She reaches over and smooths his hair. "Also, ya kinda messed up your 'do there." 12:19 TA: He blushes even deeper at this, but doesn't resist the hair-smoothening. He lets out a small sigh, slumping back into his chair as he folds his arms across his chest. "yeah...cats outta the bag there I guess. 'ppreciate it though. Its a lotta effort to keep that stupid accent up." He gives her a sheepish smile, "Couldn't have gotten figured out by a nicer gal either." 12:22 GT: She blushes at this herself, smiling. "That doesn't tend to be the impression I leave on people." 12:27 TA: He chuckles a bit "Okay, maybe not by everyone elses standards, no. But c'mon, you called me out on my bullshit. Even when I'm bein a flatout douchebag to some of the other people they don't say shit." He smirks and gives her a playful punch to the arm, "You're the coolest chick we got. And I don't say shit like that lightly." 12:30 GT: "Aw, shucks," she says, blush remaining firmly in place. "You aren't so bad yourself. Some of the stuff you pull? Fuckin' PRICELESS." 12:36 TA: He snickers, "I just like gettin a rise outta some people. They take stuff WAY too seriously." Sorser smiles again, enjoying the ability to relax. He steals a glance over at Lily again, emerald still tinging a little on his cheeks. "Hey um... I feel sorta stupid askin this sorta stuff, but uh... Would you wanna... hang out like this again?" He straightens his glasses out, "Like, none of that 12:36 TA: hoaky crap about lessons and junk, like.. I dunno, maybe go on a..." he hesitates for a good moment or two before speaking again, "... a date or somethin?" 12:37 GT: She pauses for a moment. "...Yeah," she says, smiling softly. "Yeah, I'd like that." 12:39 TA: Sorser does an internal victory arm-pump. 12:40 TA: "I think I'd like that too... Lily." 12:42 GT: "Hoho. First-name terms at last. I think that's practically first base." 12:44 TA: He snickers, "Well its either that or I keep callin you Miss Mavico and I think that'd make makeout sessions pretty damn awkard real fast." 12:44 TA: "Uh... I mean... dates." 12:45 TA: "Yeah, dates." 12:45 GT: A single eyebrow raises. 12:45 TA: "Sh...shut up." 12:46 GT: "So FORWARD, Mr. Piraya." She mimes fanning herself, an expression of mock indignation on her face. 12:48 TA: He crosses his arms again, looking away awkwardly as his blush grows back, "Yeah yeah MISS Mavico, forward is my main attack plan after all." 12:51 GT: "Wouldn't have it any other way," she says, sticking her tongue out at him playfully. 12:53 TA: He murmers as he shifts closer to, placing his arm around her shoulder and scooting his hip right against hers. "...forward enough for you, Miss Mavico?" 12:57 GT: It's Lily's turn to flush brilliant crimson, automatically shooting several feet straight up into the air, bonking her head on the ceiling and crashing back down. 12:59 TA: He stifles a laugh with a hand over his mouth, holding a hand out to the downed Lily. "Okay, okay, a I guess that was kinda too forward." 01:01 GT: She hurriedly takes it, still blushing fiercely. "Tell no one." 01:02 TA: He snickers and helps her to her feet. "We'll take it slow. No reason to rush things." 01:05 GT: "Mhm," she mumbles. 01:06 TA: He smirks and leans over to give her a kiss on the forehead, "heh... you're friggin adorable Lils..." 01:08 GT: Before she can change her mind, she grabs Sorser's head and yanks it down, giving him a quick peck on the lips. 01:11 GT: Lily pulls away fairly quickly and zooms off into the skies of Derse. 01:13 TA: Sorser is stunned as his jaw drops to the floor. Deuce stares at him for a few moments before drubbing him in the side with a strangely phallic cane. He doesn't seem to notice.